legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P9/Transcript
(Back in Remnant, three Purified Targhul scouts are seen walking around) Scout #1: *Groan* Scout #2: Something on your mind? Scout #1: How much more ground do we have to cover? There's no Grimm around here to worry about. Scout #3: We can't be too sure. Scout #2: Grimoire's men aren't exactly nice about territory. Scout #1: *Frustrated sigh* Scout #2: Just take it easy man. There's only one spot left to search. Scout #1: Yeah yeah I- Scout #3: Hold up. (The three stop and look to find a cave entrance in the ground, but it is seen terraformed with Grimm Targhul biomass) Scouts:..... Scout #3: This doesn't look good. (The three step up to the entrance) Scout #1: *Looks inside* Scout #3: Anything? Scout #1: It's too dark to see. Scout #2: Well we can't go in there like this. Scout #1: Right. We may need to- ???: *Growling* Scouts:................ (The three scouts look into the entrance before a few Grimm Targhul jump out) Scouts: AHHHH!!!! (The scouts are grabbed before they're pulled into the cave. Their screams soon quiet down as everything goes silent.............) THE NEXT DAY IN NEW YORK..... (Blake is seen waking up) Blake H: *Yawns* Man, Slimy and Batty had me drained yesterday. (Blake stands up) Blake H: Those two are so energetic. But if it keeps them happy... (Blake leaves the room and walks out to the other heroes) Blake H: Sup everyone. Alex: Yo. Ghira: Hey man. Max: Sup Blake! Blake H: Hey. Erin: What's up? Blake H: Nothing much. Any new developments yet? Jin: Nope. Devon: Not a single Grimm sighting since we last took those Captains. Blake H: Hmm... Alex: Maybe they finally backed off. Blake H: No. No way. Grimoire won't give up from something like this. Maybe... Maybe he's rebuilding his forces. Erin: Where though? Yang: Yeah. All of the nests are yours now. There should be anywhere for him to rebuild. Blake H:....Unless we aren't looking hard enough. Ruby: Huh? (A knock is then heard on the door) ???: *Voice* God of Light! I bring news from Pete in Remnant! Blake H: Pete? (Blake goes and opens the door to reveal a Targhul messenger) Blake H: What's going on? Messenger: Pete needs you and the heroes back at his nest! There's a dire emergency going on! Blake H: An emergency? Messenger; Yes sir! Blake H: Hm, well alright. You get back to the nest you hear? Messenger: Yes sir! (The Messenger runs off) Blake H: Well guys, we got something now. Spot: We do? Blake H: Seems like it. Come on, let's get to Pete's nest now! Miles: Right. I'll get the portal ready. Blake H: *Nods* (The heroes all prepare to head out. The scene then cuts to later on as they're seen teleporting into Pete's throne room) Blake H: Pete, we're here! Pete: Blake! There you all are! (Blake and the heroes approach Pete) Blake H: What's going on? Alex: What was with the message? Pete: I've got a problem guys. Blake H: What is it? Pete: It's concerning my scouts. For the past few days I've been sending patrols out to search for Grimm, but every time I've sent one out, they never return. Blake H: They didn't? Pete: No. I was thinking of sending Smoky and the Beowolves to look for them but I wanted to see what you wanted to do first. Blake H: Well, do you know where they went? Pete: I sent them to search around the area north of here where the Grimm activity is strongest. Blake H: Then that's where we'll start. Pete: You sure? Blake H: Yes Pete, I'm sure. Pete: Well, alright then. Blake H: *Nods* Pete: Still, please take Smokey and the Beowolves along. They can give you some backup. Blake H: Okay. Emily: Yes, we're taking Smokey! Ruby: Wow teaming up with Beowolves. This should be interesting. Pete: I hope you all come back safely... Blake H: *Grab's Pete's shoulder* We will buddy. I promise. Pete: Alright. Good luck out there man. Blake H: Thanks. (Blake and the heroes go to leave the throne room before the scene cuts to them later on heading north with Smokey and the Beowolves) Blake H: Keep your eyes open everyone. There has to be some kind of sign we can look for. Jin: Right. Jason: Will do! (Emily is seen riding Smokey) Emily: You see anything Smokey? Smokey:.... Emily: Guess not. Kyle: Uhh, you sure you wanna ride him Emily? Nora: Hey, take it from me: Its fun! Ren: *Shakes head* … Emily: Yeah! *Pats Smokey* He's harmless. Kyle: I'm not worried about him being violent, I just didn't expect you to wanna ride a...well...a bear. Emily: Hey he's a big softie! Sure he's supposed to be a violent Grimm by nature, but like this he's adorable! Kyle: Well, alright then. Emily: *Smile* Nora: Hey why don't you hop on Kyle? Kyle: Huh?? Lenny: Oh that would be nice. You and Emily sharing a ride together. Kyle: Hm, you know, you're right! Let me up Emily! Emily: Come on up Kyle! (Emily helps Kyle up onto Smokey) Kyle: Alright! (Kyle is behind Emily as they ride on Smokey together.) Kyle: Wow! Okay this is pretty cool! Emily: I know right? Kyle: Guess I underestimated how fun this would be! Emily: And now we can enjoy it together! Kyle: Yep! Lenny: *Smile* (Zulu is then seen with Raynell before he smells something) Zulu: Hmm.... Raynell: What's wrong sweetie? Zulu: I think I might have something. Blake H: You do? Zulu: Yeah. *Points* This way. (The group all follows Zulu) Raynell: *Sniff Sniff* Oh now I'M starting to smell it! Lenny: Same here! Charlie: It's definitely a strong scent! Blake H: But what is it? Alex:...I think I might have an answer. Blake H: Hm? (Alex points forward, revealing the terraformed cave entrance) Alex:...... Blake H:..... Erin:....What the....? Miles: That has to be it. Blake H: Grimoire's Nest. (The Purified Grimm all start to growl) Emily: Whoa! Easy Smokey easy! Kyle: It's okay! Blake H: Yeah. That just proves it. Alex: So this cave is the entrance to Grimoire's Nest? Miles: Has to be. It doesn't look like a food storage cave. Jack: And the Grimm wouldn't act up like this if it wasn't. Alex: Nn... Blake H:..... Erin: Well now what? Blake H: We need to go tell Pete about this, and we need to gather an army. Erin: An army? Jack: Dude if this is Grimoire's Nest, one army's not gonna cut it. Miles: We don;t even know how big the cave is! Blake H: That's why we need more than just an army of Targhul. We need to get our allies together as well. Miles: Huh? Blake H: You heard me. Jin: You mean like our friends from other worlds? Blake H: Exactly. Jin: Hm. Alex: Well, let's hurry then. This could be the only chance we get to win this fight. Miles: I'll go find Peter Parker in the other New York. He could be useful for this. Alex: Right. Shade: Me and Yang can go look for Josuke and his friends. Ruby: I'll go get Uncle Qrow. Blake H: Just go and get anyone you can guys. This is gonna be the big one. Alex: *Nods* Blake H: In the meantime, I'll go tell Pete to gather an army. Jason: Alright. Devon: You do that Blake! Blake H: Right. (The heroes then go and run back to the nest to split up) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts